


Discipline

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belting, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Chris gives Albert exactly what he wants.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/gifts).

> This was originally just the first part (which I posted on Tumblr) but I wrote an 'alternate' aka porny ending for my friend Pelissa's birthday. <3 She drew a bit of it too, which is on her Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/PelissaShieva/status/1141517624502902784)

Albert leaned back in the shiny black leather chair, steepling his fingers in front of his face as he watched the bank of monitors on the wall. Or more specifically, the man fighting his way down the hall towards Albert’s location. Chris was dispatching zombies with ease and an impressive display of skill, and Albert smiled fondly. He could admit to himself that Chris really was magnificent and he was more than a bit in awe of the man.

Finally, the door banged open and Chris staggered in. Albert swivelled to look at him. ‘Took you long enough.’

‘You’ve been sitting here this whole time?’ Chris scowled at him.

‘I was keeping an eye on you.’ He gestured at the screens beside him.

Growling, Chris stalked forwards to plant his fists on the chair arms, pinning Albert in place. ‘You’re such an asshole.’

Albert unconsciously licked his lips and spread his legs slightly, he liked Chris’ forceful anger just a little too much. But they were on a mission and that took priority. ‘I would’ve found you if you really needed help.’ He murmured reassuringly.

‘I know.’ Chris’ rage vanished quickly as he grinned, kissing Albert’s forehead before he straightened up.

Albert was almost disappointed at how easily he’d conceded the argument.

As if he’d sensed his thoughts, Chris threw him a smirk as he stepped out the door. ‘But I’m still going to spank you for this later.’

Albert’s cheeks burned. ‘CHRIIIIS!’

Chris straightened up, and went to the door, but as Albert rose to follow him he locked it instead of exiting. He turned, studying him in a way that made Albert shift and tense in anticipation. ‘Pull your pants down.’

‘What?’ Albert narrowed his eyes, wondering where this was going and knowing he would enjoy it regardless.

Chris grinned, equally excited, but his voice was firm. ‘You made a mistake, so I’m going to discipline you. Pull your pants down.’

If he’d wanted to he could stop the game, and Chris wouldn’t hold it against him. But why would he want to when this was exactly what he’d been hoping for. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t resist a bit at the beginning to assuage his pride. Albert undid his belt, feeling Chris watching him as he slid his pants down to reveal his growing erection. His pants caught at the tops of his boots, bunching around his knees, and he flushed slightly as he straightened up to glare defiantly at Chris.

Chris pointed at the chair behind him. ‘Bend over.’

He flexed his fingers, snarling.

Chris aggressively stepped closer, his tone demanding obedience. ‘Bend. Over.’

Gritting his teeth, Albert braced his hands on the arms of the chair, his legs spreading to put his ass on display as he leaned over. He could see his cock hanging between his thighs, pre-come already wetting the tip, and Chris circling around behind him.

The first hit made him jump, more out of surprise than pain. Chris smacked him again on the same side, the degrading sound of flesh against flesh loud in his ears. Another, harder, strike to his other ass cheek made him groan and press his face into the back of the chair to hide his humiliation. But he couldn’t hide how hard he was, his traitorous cock twitching and dripping pre-come each time Chris hit him. He liked this and they both knew it.

Chris spanked him a few more times, his ass starting to get sore as he tried to muffle his moans. There was an odd noise behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, sweaty hair falling across his eyes, to see Chris pulling off his belt. His eyes widened as he gripped the chair arms tighter, a hint of delicious fear heightening his arousal.

Chris looped the end of the belt around his hand, meeting his gaze. ‘You need to be punished.’

‘Yes.’ He whispered, biting his lip as he flushed, completely humiliated at his own submissiveness, and absolutely getting off on it. Pain seared across his ass, driving him forwards to pant open-mouthed against the leather chair. Albert moaned as he was hit again, his hips rocking into empty air as he desperately searched for some friction on his cock. The next blow was on his upper thigh just under his ass, and he yelped at the sting. Chris didn’t let up, cracking the belt across his ass cheeks until they felt like they were on fire.

He sobbed and drooled onto the back of the chair, his arms and legs buckling even as he tried to hold himself up. His cock throbbed in time with the pain in his ass as he trembled with the need to come. ‘Please.’ He begged mindlessly. Fingers dug into his cheek, spreading him open, and leather snapped hard against his hole. Albert whimpered. ‘Please.’ His hole was slapped again, then his balls. The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating, his breathing so shallow he felt dizzy.

A hand gripped his hair, pulling his head back and turning his face towards Chris. ‘You wanna come?’

Tears ran down his cheeks. ‘Yeah. Please.’

‘Then suck.’ Chris ordered hoarsely, pushing three fingers roughly into his mouth. He slobbered messily over them while Chris stroked his tongue. His head dropped back onto the chair as Chris released his hair, the wet fingers moving from his mouth to his ass.

Chris rubbed his rim a little to tease him then simply shoved those fingers inside him without any warning. Albert wailed and writhed at the new surge of pain as his body was forced open, Chris ruthlessly thrusting in and out to stretch his hole. Then Chris curled his fingers into his prostate, and he could only whimper and grind back into the pressure. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, a firm hand wrapped around his cock and he came, collapsing at the sheer pleasure.

When Albert became aware of himself again he was being held against Chris’ muscular chest, with equally muscular arms wrapped around his still trembling body. His coat had been draped over them both, but his ass was still bare and sore.

Chris brushed along his hip, grazing over the edges of the bruises to make them ache, the lingering pleasure making the pain feel good. ‘You ok?’

He hummed agreement, nuzzling Chris’ neck.

‘I love you.’

‘Gonna get you back for this.’ Albert vowed, his throat feeling more than a little raw from screaming.

Chris laughed and kissed him. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’


End file.
